


The face which I can’t see, The voice that you can’t hear

by Saxzer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Experimentation, HALP ME, Hell, Hello FAM, Hospitals, I fucking lied, Illness, M/M, Morse Code, SAVE ME SOUL, all medical terms are made-up, because i prefer to write yuri x yurio fics, because priorities are missing as always, blind! Viktor, huhuhu, i had to write this because of thesis, i said this is only in 3 parts, im not a medical student and im too lazy to google them up, language barriers ftw, morse code language, mute! Yuuri, pure angst, so please bear with me, some im sure, the only viktuuri fic that i am going to write for this fandom, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: H-E-L-L-O. “Hello? Are you a foreigner? You don’t speak Russian?” N-O. Figures. But then... “Please!!!” Viktor said, pleading more with the person who was writing in his palm. The person started to write again. M-Y-N-A-M-E-I-S-Y-U-U-R-I. I-C-A-N-T-S-P-E-A-K-S-I-N-C-E-I-A-M-M-U-T-E. At that, Viktor was disappointed, pitying the person. He apologized for his manner but then the person written that he was used to it already. The man wrote again. W-H-A-T-S-Y-O-U-R-E-N-A-M-E?“Right.I’m Viktor.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to the Oh! Skatetrack album in order while reading this shit. 
> 
> :'D

Viktor Nikiforov knew this was the end.

He _knew_ that he will be forever be blind. He already accepted the terms of his fate but sometimes he just wished that this disability, this unlucky fate of his would just be a terrible nightmare that he will one day wake up but as the years go by, the only thing that he would see when he opens his eyes are darkness. Pitch black enveloping his entire view, the images that he wanted to see, the sceneries he wanted to watch. He might’ve even forgotten how beautiful St. Petersburg is. The house he was currently living and his wonderful poodle Makkachin. Oh, how Viktor longed to see his furry companion and enveloped himself into in his fluffy brown fur. But the Lord has taken that simple happiness away from him.

Already at the age of 27, Viktor sighed if why was he still living. What reason would he still be doing for living in this world if he can’t even enjoy it? There was a knock on the door. “Vitya. It’s me, Chris.” Ah Chris, his Swiss friend. Giving him permission to enter, the slow creek of the door alerted Viktor that he was inside. Even though he’s blind, Viktor could sense someone, something due to his brilliant hearing compensating for the total black from his eyes.

The Swiss– Christophe Giacometti, grinned pulling the chair near Viktor’s bed. “I brought you something. Don’t worry, it’s not something sensual I promise. Or is it?” Viktor’s tone saying the Swiss’s name was quite menacing that he shouldn’t pull anything just because of not seeing anything. The silver-haired touched the object Chris gave, it was hard Viktor was sure. Using the tips of his fingers, he scanned the hard object and felt holes, rubbing it more, he could feel and imagine symbols, letters.

He knows this!!!

“Is this another morse book, Chris?” He asked. Chris nodded saying that he needs a new hobby aside from telling life stories about his shitty life and how the darkness has engulfed him, never returning to the life. Viktor likes to be poetic, he thinks that that would make him a genius. Or so he thinks though. Before the blind silver-haired could totally loose his sight, he was taught to use how to use the morse code chart. He learned A LOT. And that was saying something because he was the only grandson of the Nikiforov family, one of the most influential families in the entire Russia. Owning most of the hospitals and pharmaceutical companies in the country, Viktor was living _the dream_ that everyone wished to have and yet it comes with a price as well. A price that he, even his entire family didn’t expect to come into their lives.

His hospital bed. The second he calls as _home_ for living in this four corners of space. Viktor knew it wasn’t like the house he lived in. Dim memories of intricate paintings, antiques and accessories he likes from his vacation trips (or as Viktor would call as _‘Escape from the Frozen Ice Castle’_ ). Amazed at how one country can have so many wonderful treasures, history and culture. Russia didn’t lack of course, its’s just, he just wanted to experience another country outside his comfort zone and thus meeting new people.

Chris was one of them, after visiting Switzerland, he had met Chris after getting lost. His entire luggage was somewhere in which he could not remember and that’s where he helped him. Their encounter was one of the cheesiest and funniest ones he could describe and the Swiss had become a big part of his life as well. After that, the Russian just couldn’t get rid of Chris in his life anymore and migrated into the Russia. Saying that the cold was normal for his body heat and that he wouldn’t mind the blizzards and an everyday cup of hot chocolate.

His heart melted, thanking the Swiss for the wonderful gift he gave. It wasn’t that expensive from what his parents and other families gave him but this was a _gift from a friend_ and he would surely treasure it forever. Would prefer to use this rather than those that came from his family. “It’s been five years, Vitya.” Chris says, his tone concerned for his friend. Of course, he would know Viktor’s reaction. After the migration and the sudden blindness of Viktor, he was already been placed here. Chain and locked inside a white prison room just because his family was ashamed and embarrassed about what other people would comment about the only grandson of the Nikiforov family being blind. His _Mama_ , for example. Oh! How her poor heart couldn’t take the shame. His father has already cut ties with him while his Grandfather and his little ball of energy of a nephew were the only ones who dares to visit him and asked for his wellbeing.

What great parents, he would remind himself but he couldn’t blame them. But still… He was still hoping, hoping that one of them would either visit him. Just once was all Viktor was asking for. Ask for their assurance that they were still there, that they were still living, that they would still call him ‘son’ after everything had happened. But that day would never came and Viktor knew he was all alone now. Alone to fight this sickness. Alone in the darkness where no one could guide him to the light.

The silver-haired smiled, assuring his friend that he was used to the silence and emptiness of his so called room. “You know, being blind does have its advantages. Like I wouldn’t see my face if it’s wrinkled, has pimples and aging.” Joking that he will forever image himself as the hottest bachelor in Russia and he, is, not, getting, old. Yet. Chris sneered a grin, “You blind, blind man.”  

“I’ll take that as a compliment though.” Their conversation started light about how was Russia, his grandfather and Yuri Plisetsky. Chris told him that they were doing alright and that Viktor have nothing to worry about. That statement calmed his nerves, his grandfather and Yuri maybe the only reason why he still wants to live. To hope that someday that he would see his nephew, Yuri, who is such a wonderful and yet has a flowery vocabulary when stating his own opinions and beliefs. Viktor would compare him to a growling ferocious tiger. Brave and give the chills whenever it growls in the growth. They talked and talked and talked until a ring of from the patient room’s caller disrupted their peace and conversation, saying that visiting hours had come to an end.

The saddest part of the day, he knows that he wasn’t allowed to take visitor even if it’s just for a day. Every move, every step, every sound, he was being monitored. He didn’t know why. As if he could escape this prison hell. Chris stood. “Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Vitya. Yes?” Composing himself, not make the Russian feel saddened about their parting. The Russian nodded, saying dasvidanya to his friend. The click of the door ringing and Viktor was now alone. Again.

He sighed. He should get over this loneliness. The book in his lap felt heavier and heavier. Waiting for someone to flip the pages of it. He shouldn’t let a gift to be a waste and decided to caress the hard cover of the book, flipping the pages on the first one without guessing. Touching the embossed round shapes of it, scanning the letter through his sense of touch.

**_ARIA: STAMMI VICINO, NON TE ANDARE_ **

* * *

 

_‘Mr. Katsuki!!! Please wait!!!’_ A yelling signed, running in the corridor of the hospital. _‘Never! Just try and catch me Anya. Hahahaha’_ Mr. Katsuki signed back, still running like he was enjoying and a daily routine. He was already told that it was already too late for him to be cured. Already accepted the fate the Lord has given to him. He despised being pitied just because he was mute. He was tired of explaining, signing to the people that juts because he was mute doesn’t mean that he was already retarded. Truth to be told was he was an amazing student. His parents were so proud of him, gotten a 100% discount on the University somewhere in Russia that wasn’t familiar. He was born, raised and grew from the Land of the Rising Sun and suddenly coming to a stranger’s land, Katsuki Yuri was very much culture-shocked. Aside from the godforsaken cold, _(‘It’s was w-w-w-w-w-way c-c-c-c-colder h-he-here than winter time in Hasetsu!!!’_ ) the ethnicity of the people and features and the language barrier that he was sure as hell that needs to focus, St. Petersburg wasn’t such a bad place to live in. But there was also a catch as to why on Earth– a Japanese man was in Russia in the first place and not just search another scholarship to take that is near from their country.

Why Russia?

He was being experimented. His muteness as what the Russian doctors says were one of the rarest case that they wanted to learn and find a cure to it. They found Katsuki Yuri that is already mute when he given birth. His mother, Hiroko couldn’t blame the Gods for giving their second child suffer already in his infant years. They barely make anything for a living but Hiroko and his husband had tried their best to make their onsen, a hot spring hotel to keep on business. Their oldest daughter, Mari helped with their business and let little Yuri to have all the privilege of going to a school, have friends, learn and be happy with his life. Despite being mute, at the early ages of Yuri’s childhood, Yuri had trouble of asking for his wants and needs. He could only mutter ‘ahh’, ‘uhhh’, ‘mnnnn’ and nods. They were times that he would just cry in front of his parents, asking for a simple affection that says that it was alright, everything is going to be alright. The Katsuki couple decided to hire a special teacher for Yuri to learn sign language. A kind of talking where you use your hands in speaking. At first, Yuri thought it was a new kind of game so he was eager to learn about the new game. And the entire family too had decided to learn the language as well for the sake of their son.

As he grow older, Yuri mastered the Japanese Sign Language and now conversing with his parents without straining his throat from muttering incoherent words. He was also taught English Sign Language since out of the two siblings, Yuri was the bright one and was always praised by their parents for being gifted with such knowledge despite his lack of speaking. His sister, Mari didn’t envy him. More like was proud even that he could show to the world that he was strong enough to compete with normal people. He was ambitious, he wanted to prove to the world that being mute doesn’t mean that it’s the end of the world. That _he can, they can_ be as normal as other normal people can be without being discriminated by normal people.

Running through this corridors that he already memorized for the nth time makes the game of tag for Yuri to be a bore. Sooner or later, Anya would catch to me, he thought. Slowing his pace, he stopped by on the room 1224. Huh, Yuri curious. This was new from him. And being here for almost half a year, this was the part of the hospital corridor that he didn’t adventure. Mostly because whenever he did, the nurses and doctors would take him away and put him in his room again. Strange though, why would the doctors take this part of the hospital as a “keep out” zone. Unless….

 

‘No no no. Stop, Yuri. There’s no ghost in this hospital.’ He signed and could hear Anya nearing. As much as Yuri was intrigued to peek on the specific room, he could feel something strange inside the room. Not scary, but more like melancholic and loneliness. Is there someone inside? “There he is! Quick, don’t let him get inside or even touch that room or the Nikiforov’s would kill us!!” Her voice panicked, ordering her two backup nurses to restrain Yuri from touching door 1224. There was something that was taking his interest. And the Nikiforovs? Yuri knew them very well since they were the owners of the very hospital that he’s been living in for. Was even grateful for accepting him as a patient even though some doctors and nurses treats him like a lab rat.

 

**_ON LOVE: ~EROS~_ **

* * *

 

‘But I’m telling you, Phichit! The hospital is keeping something and I think something is inside room 1224!’ Signing to his best friend via skype. It was a good thing that the hospital is allowing him to use gadgets like his laptop and phone. He may not be a social maniac freakazoid like his friend, Phichit but he wanted to keep in touch with his family and friends every often and would like to hear and talk to them even if it’s just for a short time. Phichit was laughing on the screen, controlling his emotions as to why would Yuri would think that St. Petersburg– one of the most prestigious and most trustworthy of the hospital in the entire Russia to have something scary and dark like keeping something from under their noses. From his one year of staying in the said establishment, he did get curious about certain places in the hospitals that were off-limits. Sometimes, when Yuri would venture through the night, he could hear voices of people….talking and sometimes laughter but he could never be so sure.

Pouting, Yuri folded his hands and glared at his best friend on the screen. Said best friend stopped and sighed, ‘Hai, hai, Yuri. I believe you but seriously,’ at the palm of hand, Phichit drew something from it. ‘Just remember than the Russians are the only one who can cure you from your muteness. I hope you wouldn’t forget that. Even Hiroko-san worries about you.’ Of course they’re worried. Sending your only son to a country he barely knows isn’t easy, his mother knows but the sugar-promises of the research institute of the hospital giving them hopes and dreams about their son finally having his own voice. As a mother, Hiroko would do anything for it to happen, even if it means to ship him off to another country for a year.  ‘I miss Mom.’

Phichit nodded, he knew his best friend. Despite being pampered with necessities and knowledge, the warmth and feeling of being close to anything related to his family was still one of the best treasures that Yuri would like to have but thinking about his mother. He knew that he wanted Yuri to speak so he will stay. _Beep!!! Beep!! Beep!!!_ The timer to his alarm signaling it was almost time to break their skype time. Phichit agreed that it was time for him to rest as well since their different _timezones._ And he knew perfectly well that tomorrow would be Yuri’s _examination tests._ Oh! Yuri admittedly hates– despises even the tests, the medicines, the chemicals they forcefully inject in his entire body but if the results would his making his own voice, then chemicals and injections be damned.  

 

**_YURI ON ICE_ **

****

* * *

 

“Your test results were normal. As expected of you, Mr. Katsuki.” His personal doctor, Lilia Baranovskaya advised adding that there were no differences and that pretty soon, he will finally be operated to for the voice box operation. Thanking the doctor, Yuri’s patience has finally been paid off. He can feel the road in obtaining his very own voice finally be near. Even his doctor was pleased and excited. Since he would be the first one to be operated with them. The raven-haired Japanese was grateful that even though he was a foreigner, there were still _some_ people who wouldn’t look at his nationality and features. He wasn’t being judged and for him, that was already a big deal. The gauze wrapped around his wrists felt heavy.

Lilia warned him not to do unnecessary movements. He nodded but wasn’t hoping to follow them likewise. He was a pain in the hospital’s ass. One of the troublemakers to be specific and the biggest pain of all the doctors and nurses of the entire hospital workers. The older woman glared, already knew that the young patient would be disobeying her commands but couldn’t do nothing. She stood, Yuri’s test results in her hands. When she finally reached the door, that she heard a _knock_ from the back. Katsuki Yuri was telling something. ‘Room 1224. Is there someone inside of that door?’ Asking his personal doctor.

“It’s best if you don’t know.”

_Click!_

 

**[[phichit+chu: u okay? ]]**

**[[katsukii: phichit, im gonna do it.]]**

**[[phichit+chu: wtf?!**

**dude!!! are u out of ur mind? DON’T!!!! u gonna waste ur energy**

**just stahp it, yuri.]]**

**[[katsukii: but what if im rite?**

***right i mean.]]**

**[[phichit+chu: but it’s just a ‘what if?’ u shite just don’t do it**

**plsss, yuri.]]**

**[[katsukii: hmm….idk]]**

**[[phichit+chu: ffs!!!! im sirius man!!!]]**

**[[katsukii: fine, fine]]**

Putting off his back on his pockets, Yuri then started his night adventure towards room 1224. He knew that cameras were already shut down after 12 midnight (courtesy by the Crispino twins when the brother, Michele found his twin sister Sara in one of the empty rooms together with a redhead beauty called Mila in which god knows whatever they were doing at the time of the night and Yuri may or may not have heard it) to check. Making small steps towards his door, he slowly twist the knob slowly pulling it from its rear. Checking the surrounding if there were any nurses or any guards outside, Yuri locked his door and start to wander through the hospital corridor at night. The only luminance was the moon’s brilliance shining in the windows, Yuri then walked towards the objective goal.

 

**_ON LOVE: ~AGAPE~_ **

 

* * *

 

 

He walked, then walked, then walked until he reached his desired room. Was pretty curious as well as to where be the security of the hospital are? If his theories were correct, shouldn’t there guards around this area? And not just some sign to keep out people. In front of the door 1224, Yuri gulped, scared as to what might be beyond the door. Was it a wanted person? Murder weapon? Killing scene? He omitted the last thought from his mind. There was just no way that they could do such thing.

Right?

He reached for the knob, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. You can do this Yuri! He chanted, twisting the knob quietly and pushing himself from the door. Closing his eyes, and pushed open the entrance.

_Creeeeeekk!!!!!!!_

_Oh my god, Yuri. Calm down!_

Slowly opening his eyes, he scanned the room. Very much mundane like the other patient’s room. But he could tell that the room was practically occupied by another person. The room was very much spacious, has fancy furniture, a very own plasma flat screen TV, holy shit and it’s very own restroom. Strange though, why would the hospital be secretly hiding this gorgeous room in the eyes of the other people? He asked himself. Admiring the beauty of the room, Yuri froze when he heard footsteps. Scurrying himself awa–

“Who’s there?”

He stopped, too scared to look back. His mind fighting the urge to move his feet and continue to flee but the temptation to turn around was tempting. Yuri followed his urges and turned. Slowly but shaking his nerves to calm down only to be surprised about his discovery.

 

There was a man.

Standing right in front him.

 

**_PIANO CONCERTO IN B-MINOR: ALLEGRO APPASIONATO_ **

* * *

****

 

“Who’s there?” He repeated. He heard of a door opening from the bathroom. He wasn’t supposed to be having visitors. Especially at midnight no less! He called again but still no response. Viktor’s heart was pumping like crazy. Is someone wanted me dead already? Step. “Please, whoever you are. Speak up.” Step. “As you may have known that I cannot see anything so you might as well talk. I promise I will call for security. Just please…” Step. “Just….I need a reply.”

He pleaded, but still silence ensues. A few seconds he could hear rustle near him. What was he doing? Then suddenly, Viktor felt warmth from his hand. The person had a nice body temperature– Viktor focus! He wanted to ask the person but he could now feel another person’s tip of the fingers in his palm. It was….moving? Was he writing something?

 _H-E-L-L-O._ “Hello? Are you a foreigner? You don’t speak Russian?” _N-O._ Figures. But then... “Please!!!” Viktor said, pleading more with the person who was writing in his palm. The person started to write again. _M-Y-N-A-M-E-I-S-Y-U-U-R-I. I-C-A-N-T-S-P-E-A-K-S-I-N-C-E-I-A-M-M-U-T-E._ At that, Viktor was disappointed, pitying the person. He apologized for his manner but then the person written that he was used to it already. The man wrote again. _W-H-A-T-S-Y-O-U-R-E-N-A-M-E?_

“Right.

I’m Viktor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who didn't know her priorities is? HAHAHAAHAH... GOD IM SUCH AN AWFUL PERSON. 
> 
> GUESS THIS WILL BE 5 CHAPTERS . I DONT KNOW. IM SUCH A BAD BAD BAD WRITER HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 
> 
> //criess

‘Viktor is beautiful!!! No he’s beyond beautiful, Phichit. He’s perfection. A living human Adonis!!’ the Japanese signed excitedly at the computer screen. He was ecstatic to tell _‘the secret behind door 1224’_ being that inside was gorgeous human being called Viktor Nikiforov. His face was plastered with excitement, awe, amazement and some adjective that one could tell that he was infatuated with a person.

Phichit on the other side of the world was very amused at his best friend. Nevermind that it was almost 3 am in Thailand! While in Russia was 11 pm. Yuri couldn’t care less because what transpired the two of them– him and Viktor. He wouldn’t exchange it for any other blessings.

After noticing the yawns made by his friend, Yuri decided he was already being annoying letting Phichit has his rest. Bidding his friend a ‘Good Night’ sign language, Yuri also shut lied down in his bed, remembering those two hours before he was almost– caught from leaving his room.

 

**_MINAMI’S BOOGIE_ **

 

_“I’m Viktor.” The man sitting in the bed said. His voice was melancholic that Yuri froze. He was beautiful. He has never seen anyone so majestic and perfect in his life. Didn’t even know that such a person could exist in this time of day._

_The person lying in the bed was gorgeous! (This was Yuri’s words)_

_Viktor had platinum-blonde hair that glistens in the light illuminating into the moon’s brilliance. Had porcelain-white skin that would shame all of those porcelain antiques into their place. He couldn’t see much but Yuri presumes that from the looks and features of his face, he presumes that Viktor was older than him. Not that old though. 25 or 28 give or take. His hands weren’t calloused, more like perfectly smooth that hasn’t even experienced mundane chores. His fingers were long like a model. He guessed also that his occupation before being admitted in the hospital would be famous model or somewhere in the limelight that Yuri hasn’t heard. Weird._

_The only thing was complete his perfection if the Japanese man could see his eyes. But lo and behold, Viktor Nikiforov’s eyes were covered with bandages. Yuri was saddened. For a person such as Viktor to have this disability of not seeing his surrounding, he can’t help but be sad in behalf of the Russian patient. He wanted to remove the bandages, to see his beautiful face. Yuri was just absolutely sure that he doesn’t have a horrible face._

_Oh god… I can’t stop looking at him!_

_Kami-sama, how could such a beautiful creature like Viktor would be blind?_

_It’s not fair!_

_“Uhm…Yuuri?” the bandaged man said. Asking if there he was still inside the room and not he was not talking to himself. Too flabbergasted, Yuri broke the space between them, leaning himself closer to the bedside. “If you’re still here then squeezed my hand for confirmation.” He pleaded. Yuri complied, their hands entwine with each other. The Japanese was awe about him smooth and soft Viktor’s hand is. Like a baby’s. The white porcelain skin of Viktor was making Yuri drown himself in lust._

_Wanting to touch it every day, every minute, every second if Viktor wishes but they only just met? Would he allow a stranger such as himself to worship such fine piece of human being? Yuri wasn’t sure but for one, there was something emitting inside his heart: it was fluttering with happiness, adoration and just… Yuri can’t say the term of this feeling but one thing’s for sure is that he wants to spend all of his time together with Viktor._

_Viktor produced a heart-shaped smile and Yuri knows that it would be the death of him. “I’m glad that I’m still talking to someone and not some kind of an inanimate object.” Yuri wanted to speak but couldn’t. He grabbed the Russian’s palm again, writing something in hopes to have a long conversation with the man._

_H-O-W-D-I-D-Y-O-U-G-E-T-B-L-I-N-D? I-F-Y-O-U-M-I-N-D-M-E-A-S-K-I-N-G? Wishing he could find an alternative way to communicate with the beautiful man in front of him. Writing letter by letter was making Yuri’s fingers irritate and tired. I’ll definitely find another way to speak with Viktor the next time we meet._

_If there would be a next time?_

_No. Stop thinking about that, Yuri._

_Viktor squeezed the other hand, “It was an accident though. The blurriness of my eyesight started when I was 12 years old. At first, I thought it was just an effect due to stress but then when I stopped using the computer, I could barely see anything in my surrounding. I lost them permanently at the age of 20._

_Tragic isn’t it?” Viktor explained. Yuri wanted to say it wasn’t his fault. He wanted to cheer Viktor up. Said man already warned him that he doesn’t like people pitying his condition. Yuri respected his wishes and didn’t pry anymore._

_He knew better than to mingle with other people’s affairs._

_“How about you, Yuri?” He asked, disrupting Yuri’s thoughts. Before he could wrote something off in Viktor’s palms. The sound of an alarm rang near the bedside of Viktor causing the Japanese man to panic. The guards must’ve noticed his disappearance._

_Yuri scrambled himself away from Viktor. To his demise, he saw sad and regret. He didn’t want to cause trouble for him. Yuri lingered at the bedside where the Russian heir was. Lingering at his entire feature. He wanted to stay, talk more to Viktor but the guilt that he was invading privacy – especially family matters at the Nikiforov household, Yuri did not want to make any trouble towards the only people that were willing to help him with his blindness._

_Deep within him, Yuri was an outsider in their matters but at the same time, there was centrifugal pull towards Viktor that he himself cannot stop. Perhaps because they both have defects in their bodies that Yuri was thinking about this. ‘I have to go.’ He wanted to say but no voice or tone would left his mouth._

_“I guess it’s already time for us to part ways. But,” his bandaged face turned towards where Yuri. His face contorted his sadness, pained that a person would left him again. Yuri’s heart constricted in his chest. Seeing Viktor in that kind of expression was making his chest hurts._

_I don’t like this._

_I don’t want to leave._

_I can’t leave him._

_The footsteps of were getting closer and closer and Yuri was stupefied to move._

_“I enjoy your company, Yuri Katsuki. I hope this wouldn’t be the last time that you would spend with me.”_

_And in that moment, Yuri swore._

_To hell with it._

_It didn’t matter anymore._

_He swore to himself that he would meet the lonely Prince again._

**_SHALL WE SKATE?_ **

****

Midnight struck again. His mind set about sneaking again to see Viktor Nikiforov. He may or may not told Phichit about his escapade but being a little evil towards his best friend would be a nice change.

Making sure that the guards where nowhere. Yuri then moved quietly as possible. Imitating the stealthiest of those ninjas he saw from the movies. Act like a ninja, he said to himself. Yuri had to make sure that he wouldn’t get seen by night guards.

Left, right, straight, upstairs, right, right then left. Finally, seeing the bold letters of 1224, Yuri had to knock first out of courtesy.

Knock, knock

“Yuri? Is that you?”

Yuri had put to the test the new type of conversing. It was hell for Yuri because it took him a straight pof 8 hours to perfect and taught himself about _morse code language_. His laptop already on the verge of dying for having a shitty battery and a shitty charger telling him that it was time for him to buy a new one. But was still grateful that the inanimate had stuck with him just enough for Yuri to learn basic words and signage.

‘Yes. It’s Yuuri.’


End file.
